


Grocery Run

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Good Peter Hale, Grocery Shopping, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Male Slash, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Peter does a grocery run with his toddler son.------(This is based on the roleplay my friend and I have going on. We don't have time to fit it in, but the idea was too cute to leave alone. So it's a surprise for them :) )





	Grocery Run

**Author's Note:**

> I have many ideas in my head I hope to eventually write out based on this version of Peter Hale who is in this loving, complicated, thrilling, and amazing relationship with an original character named Jack Trades. Their son's name is actually my user name account. So if anyone other than my friend who I RP this with reads this...I hope it makes sense. And I hope you like it.

“Alright Merlin, you ready for this?” Peter asked with his ‘serious’ face as he placed the toddler into the cart.

 

Merlin had his game face on and nodded. “Le’s do!”

 

Peter chuckled and ruffled his hair before pushing the cart into the grocery store.

 

“Speshuls, papa!” Merlin tugged on Peter’s sleeve as he pointed to the store specials they had at the front.

 

“On it.” Peter said as he grabbed it and handed it to Merlin. Merlin inspected it, turning it around a few times until he decided which way he wanted to read it. “Anything good?”

 

“Nanas!” Merlin shoved the paper into Peter’s face.

 

Peter raised his eyebrows at the blond toddler. “Don’t we have plenty of them at home?”

 

“Daddy maded bana bed.” Merlin replied simply, his blue eyes scanning the special’s paper once more.

 

“That’s right. I forgot. Alright so we get bananas. Anything else we need?”

 

“Puppy!” His blue eyes shone bright with excitement and hope as he looked up at his dad.

 

“I don’t think they sell puppies here, Merlin. And we’ve talked about this. The apartment isn’t a good place to have a puppy.”

 

“But daddy an’ papa habe a Mermin!” He pointed to himself. He was very much like a puppy. Adorable, cute, and liked to cuddle.

 

“And we love you, but a human baby is different than a doggie baby. They need more room to run around. Look, not right now but when we move into a bigger place you can get a puppy, okay?”

 

Merlin pouted, “Kay....”

 

Peter hated seeing Merlin not happy. His relationship with Jack has been a blessing and a second chance for him to be a father. He’s doing his best to still be a father for Malia but she was so independent and didn’t need him anymore. Merlin was still a baby and Peter didn’t want to mess him up, and he wanted to give him everything his little heart wanted.

 

Before they got together, Jack lived from hotel room to hotel room, living the mercenary lifestyle. Once a job was done, he moved on. Some jobs were longer and he got a place, but he never spent too much money on it so they were shabby and not the best places for babies.

 

After they got together, Jack would still keep ‘his place’ but it was more of a storage place while living in Peter’s apartment. When they learned about Merlin, it changed everything.

 

Jack hadn’t known one of his old flames was with his child. He still wasn’t sure if she was alive or if they had taken the baby by force and killed her or if she had given up the baby.

 

Point was, Jack learned about him and became a dad. Peter was falling in love with Jack and despite having a fear of being involved in something that was so serious...he was all in.

 

A year a few months later as Beacon Hills thrived with calmness and peace, Peter was living with his fiance and their son. Merlin called him Papa, and life was better than ever.

 

He had purpose, he had a loving family, a great (and sexy) partner, and the most adorable baby boy ever. And Malia was warming up to him too. Though that was also greatly due to Jack and Merlin.

 

Part of it was a bit of jealousy, but Malia came to love Merlin as an actual little brother and came to babysit often. It was through babysitting Merlin that Malia fell in love with Disney movies.

 

There were still some tough times between them but they weren’t as rough as before.

 

Peter didn’t think himself part of the McCall pack but he helped out when things still happened from time to time. The fact that Jack was a fully trained warlock came in handy so many times, it was crazy. And unlike Deaton, Jack had that whole full on Harry Potter thing(minus a wand) and also unlike Deaton, Jack wasn’t cryptic. Having dealt with a lot of cryptic bull himself, Jack didn’t pull that card on the pack, which they appreciated. So they weren’t pack, but they were consultants...which was good enough right now.

 

“Misser Missa!”

 

Merlin’s now happy cheer brought him out of his thoughts. Peter looked down to see an excited Merlin waving happily over to someone. Who? Well, the name was a dead give away; Chris Argent. Merlin knew he was Melissa’s boyfriend and liked to call him ‘Mr. Melissa’ which Peter found incredibly amusing.

 

Despite whatever feelings Chris had with Peter, Merlin wasn’t one to be ignored and he was always the honorable kind of guy. When a baby greeted you, you greet them back.

 

“Hey Merlin...my name is Chris. Can you say Chris?” Chris asked kindly as he approached them. Unlike them who had a cart, Chris only had a shopping basket.

 

Merlin looked at him dead in the eyes and repeated. “Misser Missa.”

 

Chris sighed and looked up at Peter, “There’s no arguing with him is there?”

 

“He loves to argue. Because of those commercials on TV advertising lawyers for work related injuries he wants to be a lawyer. Unless you’re Jack, there’s no winning against him.” Peter explained. He was a fierce werewolf who wouldn’t blink at taking someone’s life...but he still had a hard time telling this little bundle of joy 'no'.

 

“Well, I promised Melissa I’d make her something for lunch so I should get going. Bye Hale. Later Merlin.”

 

Merlin waved at him. “Buh-bye Misser Missa!” Merlin smiled and then went back to ‘reading’ the specials. “Papa, we habe tay-tos?”

 

“I think we need more.” Peter said as pushed the cart towards the produce. They spent a few minutes deciding what they needed, what they wanted(like the grapes and which type of apples. THERE ARE SO MANY KINDS OF APPLES!)

 

They went around and got more items off of their shopping list. Bread, chicken breast, pasta, sauce, spices, and some herbs.

 

“Milk! Papa! We fo’get milk!” Merlin cried in panic.

 

“Milk, that’s in isle ten. Don’t worry bud, we’ll get some. Oh hey look they have some Danonios. You want some?” Peter asked holding up the red little cups of strawberry yogurt.

 

Merlin made grabby hands when he saw the green dinosaur on the covers. Peter handed it to him and then pushed the cart along and grabbed some milk, eggs, and butter along the way.

 

They were at the checkout line when Merlin pointed to the flowers. “Papa! We get! For daddy! Be ‘mantic!”

 

Peter looked over and saw the flowers. He remembered Jack’s lecture of buying ‘unnecessary’ things. People were still aware of the wealth the Hales had and being a single dad who was engaged to one of the remaining few...well Jack’s gotten comments about being a gold digger. And even if he hadn’t, Jack’s always worked for his money. It might not always be clean money but no one innocent ever got hurt and he worked hard for it. Peter having easy access to money made Jack feel like a freeloader.

 

But they were partners! And as Jack pointed out it was Peter’s money so he could do what he wanted with it. If he wanted to spoil his partner...his _fiance_ , and their son, then he will!

 

He grabbed the biggest and prettiest bouquet of roses and paid.

 

Merlin took a big whiff and did an overly dramatic dreamy sigh. “Pwetty…”

 

Peter smiled. Jack said Merlin got his dramatics from Peter and it made the wolf happy. “Just like daddy.”

 

Merlin nodded in agreement. “Daddy pwettiest.”

 

It wouldn’t be until he got home and stored everything that he realized he forgot the peanut butter and jelly. They were out and Merlin loved his sandwiches. It was the reason he made a list and decision to go to the store in the first place!

 

“Damn it!” Peter cursed, knowing Merlin was playing in the living room.

 

“Let me guess, you forgot the peanut butter?”

 

Peter turned around to look at Jack leaning against the door frame. “And the jelly.”

 

“ _And_ the jelly? Peter Hale, what am I going to do with you?” Jack asked, playfully upset.

 

Peter grabbed the flowers off of the counter and gave him the best puppy eyes he could. “Love me despite my flaws?”

 

Jack’s eyes widened a bit at the flowers, and then his smirk eased into a small smile as he approached Peter and took the flowers. Leaning he gave Peter a kiss. “Well that’s a given. You know these aren’t necessary, right?”

 

“Maybe not, but seeing you realize how worth it you are is. Just because we’re in a relationship with a child, doesn’t mean the romance stops. I refuse to be that couple that loses its flare after the honeymoon period passes.” Peter said stubbornly.

 

“We haven’t even gone on honeymoon yet…”

 

“Exactly! So let me spoil you.”

 

Jack rested his forehead against Peter’s and smiled at him, kissing him once more. “I don’t think I could stop you if I wanted to...and I guess I kinda don’t. Being spoiled is...weird. But nice. Thank you love.”

 

“You’re welcome babe.”

 

“Papa! When daddy home? Mermin hung-gy!” Merlin yelled from the other room.

 

“I can make something!” Peter called back.

 

There was a sound of something falling, rustling, and then little footstep running towards the kitchen. “PAPA NO COOK! DAN-DUOUS! NOOOOOO!” Merlin skidded into a stop and then saw Peter and Jack together. “Oh...daddy home. _Ph_ _ew_!” Merlin wiped his forehead. “Kay, papa can halp daddy...but papa no make...papa no good….” Merlin said with a face of someone trying, and failing, to let someone down easily.

 

“My cooking isn’t _that_ bad!” Peter insisted.

 

Jack just smiled at him, Merlin came over and patted his leg sympathetically at Peter’s denial.


End file.
